cncfandomcom-20200223-history
London
|image = CNCMC London.jpg |imgsize = |imgdesc = London in 2064 |location = British Isles, Blue Zone 7 |continent = Europe |env = Low Tiberium contamination (2047) Overrun by Tiberium (2064) |class = City |aff = GDI Allies |missions = London Soviet Supremacy Brain Wash Trick or Treaty |appearances = Red Alert 1 Yuri's Revenge Tiberium Wars Tiberian Twilight motion comic |notes = }} London is the capital, and largest city, of the United Kingdom. Background London is one of the oldest cities in Europe, dating back to its naming by the Roman Empire. After the Industrial Revolution, it became the main world hub for global trade and financial flows as the city entered the modern era with Britain as the dominant world power. London stood tall after the Great Fire of London and survived two World Wars, though in the second war it was heavily damaged by constant aerial bombardment. Tiberium Universe When Tiberium arrived in 1995 and quickly spread all over southern Europe, Northern Europe, and the British Isles, managed to escape widespread contamination and so were classified as one of the world's most prolific Blue Zones by GDI. During the Scrin invasion in the Third Tiberium War, London was one of the first major population centers hit. The Scrin attacked GDI installations in the city to gauge the level of resistance they could muster. Although London escaped the rampant destruction that the Scrin caused to New Eden, as it was only attacked by lighter Scrin units, the attack was devastating nonetheless. Apart from the massive civilian casualties, and the destruction of Buckingham Palace and the Houses of Parliament, the attack also left Tiberium fields unshielded and growth accelerators implanted by the Scrin caused a dramatic increase in Tiberium proliferation throughout the area. This left London completely at the mercy of the new spread of Tiberium, and by 2064, it and most of the rest of the world had become red zones. Red Alert Universe London served as the base of operations for the Allies during GWWII. In the Allied campaign, London was one of the cities targeted for destruction by Stalin, who launched a nuclear missile at it. Luckily, a quickly scrambled Allied division succeeded in over riding the missile launch codes, resulting in the missile crashing harmlessly into the grounds of the Parliament Building without detonating. At the end of the non-canonical Soviet campaign, a victorious Red Army paraded through the city's streets as Stalin and his closest advisors seized Buckingham Palace from it's exiled former monarchy for their new base. It was here that Nadia revealed the existance of the Brotherhood of Nod, and executed Stalin, before being executed herself by Kane. During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, Yuri attacked the Parliament Building in London in an attempt to mind control the world leaders including President Dugan and Premier Romanov, who were meeting to sign a peace treaty after the Soviet defeat in GWWIII. However, the Allied Commander and General Carville succeeded in defending Parliament and then proceeding to destroy Yuri's presence in the city with the world leaders unharmed. During the Soviet campaign, Yuri wanted to capture London for world domination. The Soviet Commander, ordered by Zofia had sent out Boris and Tanya after a Psychic Beacon was destroyed at the Allied garrison in order to destroy Yuri's base near the Tower of London and where he has a Psychic Dominator. In the War of the Three Powers, London became the headquarters for Field Marshall Robert Bingham as the Allied military's Supreme Commander. The Command Center was moved to here after Geneva was attacked during March of the Red Army by Oleg and the player. Gallery File:CNCMC London Sign.jpg|Sign near the Parliament building Appearances London appears in the Soviet ending to Red Alert, as well as staging missions in Tiberium Wars and Yuri's Revenge. It also appears in the Tiberian Twilight motion comic. Trivia * London was attacked by alien-like forces in both Tiberium (Scrin) and Red Alert (Yuri's Floating Disc) universes. * There is a bonus objective to destroy the parliament in the Scrin campaign of Tiberium Wars, though the parliament can still be seen standing in the Tiberian Twilight Motion Comic. Category:Tiberium Wars locations Category:Tiberian Twilight motion comic locations Category:Cities Category:Capital Cities